Сквіртл
|Тип 2 = |Вид = маленька черепаха |Спроможності = Torrent Rain Dish |Покоління = І покоління |Номер = 007 |Перед покемон = Чарізард |Наст покемон = Вартортл |Номер Канто = 007 |Номер Джото = 232/237 |Номер Хоенн = |Номер Сінно = |Номер Юнова = |Номер Калос = 086 |Чоловіків = 87.5% |Жінок = 12.5% |Вага = 9 кг |Зріст = 0.5 м |Колір = Синій |Яйце 1 = Монстр |Яйце 2 = Водяний 1 |Форма тіла = |Евол_Із = |Евол_У = Вартортл |Еволюція = |інше= }} Сквіртл (Япон.: ゼニガメ Zenigame)- покемон. Він є початковим покемоном в Канто. Біологія Фізіологія Сквіртл невеликий, світло-блакитний покемон схожий на черепаху. Як і черепаха, Сквіртл має панцир, який захищає його тіло, з отворами, які дозволяють його кінцівкам, хвосту, і голові перебувати зовні панциру. На відміну від черепахи, Сквіртл має довгі ноги. Природні здібності Сквіртл має природну здатність стріляти водою з рота, саме так і проходить основна частина його атак. Його панцир дуже міцний, і він може ховатися в ньому від фізичних атак. Еволюція Сквіртл перетворюється в Вартортла, починаючи з 16-го рівня, і з Вартортла, перетворюється в Бластойза, починаючи з 36-го рівня. Появи Аніме Еш володіє сквіртлом, якого він отримав в епізоді Here Comes The Squirtle Squad. Банда Сквіртлів складалася з покинутих Сквіртлів, які приносили ряд неприємностей маленькому містечку. Еш переконав їх, що лихварством займатися погано, і Сквіртли ,врешті решт, стали пожежниками. Лідер банди потім приєднався до Еша, правда через якийсь час повернувся в команду і в даний час там і перебуває. Він час від часу повертається, щоб допомогти Ешу в битві. Крім того, як показано в першому епізоді, Еш хотів мати Сквіртла за початкового покемона , але професор Оук віддав Сквіртла іншому тренеру, як вияснилося пізніше своєму онуку Гері. Мей отримала свого сквіртла від професора Оука ,бо малий покемон дуже прив'язався до дівчини. Статистика Ігрова інформація |gen=I |redblue=After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerful sprays foam from its mouth. |yellow=Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. |gold=The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. |silver=The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, your finger will bounce back out. |crystal=When it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth. |ruby=Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |sapphire=Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |emerald=Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in |water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds. |firered=When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. |leafgreen=After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. |diamond=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |pearl=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |platinum=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |heartgold=The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. |soulsilver=The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. |black=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |white=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |black 2=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |white 2=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |x=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |y=Shoots water at prey while in water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. |or=Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |as=Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.}} Де взяти? Галерея ru:Сквиртл en:Squirtle es:Squirtle nl:Squirtle Категорія:Початковий покемон Категорія:Покемони за типами Категорія:Покемон водяного типу